Khartoum
' '''Khartoum' is the capital and second largest city of the Republic of Sudan and of Khartoum State. It is located at the confluence of the White Nile flowing north from Lake Victoria and the Blue Nile flowing west from Ethiopia. The location where the two Niles meet is known as the "al-Mogran", meaning the Confluence. The main Nile continues to flow north towards Egypt and the Mediterranean Sea. Divided by the Niles, Khartoum is a tripartite metropolis with an estimated overall population of over five million people consisting of Khartoum proper, and linked by bridges to Khartoum North called (al-Kharṭūm Baḥrī '') and Omdurman (''Umm Durmān ) to the west. Among the city's industries are printing, glass manufacturing, food processing, and textiles. Petroleum products are now produced in the far north of Khartoum state, providing fuel and jobs for the city. One of Sudan's largest refineries is located in northern Khartoum. History Khartoum was established in the early 17th centuries by a man named Arbab (Ahmed; real name) Allaquad. Arbab Allaquad was born in 1620. He belonged to a tribe called Al-Mahas (المحس) located on Tuti (توتى) Island. (The Tribe was called Al-Mahas because the leader was called Mohamed Mahas; Arbab's grandfather.) Tuti Island is located at the end of the Blue Nile (Longest River in the world.) When Arbab was 10 years old he memorized the whole Quran, and then went to go study the knowledge of the Quran. Arbab later studied Al-Allaquda (The Believe.) He became brilliant of the study of Allaquda and became known as "Allaquad". He then became known as Arbab; meaning Lords of Aquad (Best in the Field.) Arbab also had a second nickname called "Keshen" (خشن) meaning dry, wrinkly; because he would perform wudu too much. In the year 1691, Arbab crossed the Blue Nile to the Southern Bay which is now called Khartoum, the Capital of Sudan. He stayed on a place which is now known as the Headquarters of Ministers Assembly (Like the White House). No one was there except fisherman who came seasonally. Khartoum was basically a forest and when it flooded it covered a huge piece of the land. Arbab started to establish a small mosque and a school (Campas) to study Quran and students became increasing by the thousands. The Mosque Arbab built was destroyed twice but was rebuilt by the Egyptian Ruler Farouq (فاروك) The King of Egypt at that time, and was called Farouq Mosque. Now the Mosque is called Allaquad Mosque. Arbab Allaquad Mosque When Arbab became 85 he stopped teaching. He died in 1705. Red Alert Universe World War 2 (Soviet Victory) Like the cities of Karachi in Pakistan & Da Nang in Vietnam, the city of Khartoum as the capital of Sudan became a command post to Soviet Premier, Josef Stalin because of the Soviet conquest of Europe, Asia and now Africa are on the verge of victory in their campaign. The Allied HQ said that they can't get their forces to push the Soviet offensive out of Europe but they were forced to send more troops to Asia, by leaving half for Africa. When the Allied forces surrendered in both Africa and Asia, the Soviets swept through both continents and it is unknown if Sudan became a friend to the Red Army. They waited for the Soviet conquest of England to be finished soon after sweeping through Germany, France and Greece. Tiberium Universe First Tiberium War After the Liberation of the GDI prisons by Nod forces in the First Tiberium War led to the collapse of the existing neutral regime, Khartoum became the seat of the new Nod aligned government that ruled Sudan. When GDI forces returned to the country in the aftermath of the war it is not known if they ever occupied Khartoum or toppled the regime. Regardless by the Second Tiberium War, Nod was securely in control of Sudan and thus Khartoum. Category:Red Alert 1 locations Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities